Tragic beginning
by Madhvi09
Summary: Rapunzel finds herself in an unexpected situation on her birthday.
1. Chapter 1

This was all so pretty. The sky was like a girl who was well decorated with stars and floating lanterns in the sky that perfectly suited the apparent stillness present in the sky at night. It had been always my dream to watch these lanterns float in the sky and today was the day. Yeah, it was my birthday. I was so excited and happy. But I wish my parents would be alive to see the delighted face of their child. I couldn't stop tears coming in my eyes and the vision got blurry. The lanterns suddenly appeared enormous. I stood there without wiping the tears off my eyes and remembered the beautiful times that I spent with my parents. The only thing that kept on disheartening me was that those memories were too short still they were so close to my heart.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" a voice called from behind

That was Flynn. He came and stood beside me. I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes but he saw them and covered myself in a warm and slightly tight hug. He knew that I missed my parents.

"It's going to be okay, Rapunzel" Flynn assured me.

"Yeah" I said wiping the tears away.

"Hey, come with me. I want to show you something. It's amazing." Flynn said

"What's that?" I asked

"Just come." He said

He held my hand and started strolling at a fast pace towards the inside of our palace and led me to a room which was not opened generally.

"Hey, watch out! There could be insects." He warned.

"But what is…"I spoke but he stopped me.

"Look." He said.

I turned and looked up to see at what he pointed.

"It's incredulous. How could you know its here? " I spoke.

There on the wall hung a huge photo of my parents and in that room there were almost all the things that were used by my parents.

"Not a big deal. Just wait. I'm coming in a few minutes." Flynn said and disappeared in the darkness of the room.

While he went outside the room I got closer to that picture and again my eyes welled up with tears. I touched the picture and suddenly it started to move and suddenly it fell back on me but all I could feel was some cloth stroked my head and not that wooden picture.

I removed the cloth irritably and saw my parents standing in front of me. I was completely astounded. How could it be possible? I mean, they were dead. Without uttering a word, I hid myself in the curtain again.


	2. Chapter 2

I was looking at my parents and they were giving their perfect pose. I watched them with full concentration and that was when something alarmed me that fingered my back. I tried to swish it away but unluckily it kept on coming. I turned and saw blonde hair everywhere around me. I reached to the end and then, the tip; it was my hair which was growing all over again. So, fast, it was unbelievable. I reached out my hand for my hair and they felt as soft as they've always been. I didn't know that I should be blissful or mystified. But really, the whole thing was no more than an enigma for me.

Afterwards, my parents started to stir from the picture and they went outside the room. Everybody started to move out and left me alone in the room which had dim lights. It was so gloomy that I can't even see the faces of my parents. I didn't even have a proper glance at them. I wanted to leave too, because it was too dark in here. I stood up and removed the curtain from my head.

My hair, like before, fell down on the floor and I gazed down at the pile of my shiny blonde hair. I touched them and they felt so smooth to touch. I picked up my hair and felt so much glad which I've never been in the recent times. I missed them too much over the years. Suddenly something came to my mind. The song….

" _Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost_  
 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine_ " I sung.

My hair started to glow like sun. Although there was no light present in the room but my hair became a source of light itself.

I was pleased with the thing. As I stopped singing, the gleaming light started fading away slowly from my hair. Then, I made my way out of the room somehow. There was no one in the hallway. It was completely empty. I trotted to my left in order to reach the balcony. The palace was completely the same. No changes in the paths or setting. Everything was the same, except that it looked a bit fresh. The only thing that was tricky in here was the time period. I just couldn't make out the exact time in which I was. Was there another body of me in this palace? But then, it'll make two exactly same people exist in the same place at the same time. Whatever it was, I have to find every single bit of detail and I have to keep hiding from everyone's eyes.

When I went in the balcony it was completely silent and still as the other night with Flynn. But, the only thing that was missing was the flying lanterns. Suddenly, I heard someone coming, so I hid myself behind the door of the balcony, as it could pose a problem if anybody saw me and even I didn't knew what could be the after-effects. The king came out and stood there in place where I stood a few minutes ago, watching the clear and still sky.


	3. Chapter 3

I was not able to find out anything for many months because there was some kind of chaos in the palace which I didn't know about. And most of the times I used to stay in this room for hours so that nobody would catch me up. I wanted to go back. It was much better with Flynn than living here alone and leading a miserable life. I totally gave up. I tried to go back but it was no use.

One late evening, I was pacing along the hallway. I felt terribly thirsty so, I started to search out for water. I could hear footsteps behind me and so I vanished from the way. It was a maid who was running for something. I entered in a room hastily to my side and hid myself inside that room. I saw a huge pile of old clothes stacked up in a box. I picked a pair out of them and changed them with mine. These now resembled the ones which maids used to wear in this palace. I now moved out a bit freely than before and hurried towards the maid who was running sometime ago. I ran aimlessly as I didn't know where she went. A spiraled stairway was at my front. I headed down and I saw the king talking to that maid. Although, I wore the dress of a maid but still it was risky out here for me because of my hair.

I got a bit closer to them so, I could hear their talk but they were not able to see me or suspect that someone was around.

"Your majesty, the queen needs you right now. You must hurry. It's an emergency." The maid spoke.

"Is it coming?" The king questioned.

What was coming? What the king was talking about? Was the kingdom facing any type of serious problem? I couldn't understand anything. For this, I needed to follow the king. It was vulnerable, but I have to do it to reach to the end of story. Yes, this was my only chance to know something.


	4. Chapter 4

The king started running after the maid and they went in a faintly illuminated corridor. I went towards them. They were fast enough so, I rapidly paced behind them. It was a bit difficult to do it. My hair in the mid way got jammed into something; I turned and saw that it was a door knob. I pulled it out but till that time, they were out of the way. I ran and stopped before a light that came out of the room. I heard the soft murmurs that were going on inside the room.

"It's going to be alright." The king spoke.

"I just can't… " a woman spoke I presumed to be the queen.

"Your majesty, I think I should have some time alone with the queen. I need you to wait outside." The maid spoke.

I heard footsteps approaching. I knew it was the king. I had to go. But, where should I go? There was no curtain, no open door. All were locked up. Then, I accidently saw a pole in front of a door which was at a good height. I took my hair and spread it on the pole forwards which hung in front of the door. It looked like a curtain. I hid myself behind it. I stopped moving and breathing too as the king came out. For once, he glanced back at the queen and then after a moment started walking towards out of the corridor. He didn't even glance at me for one second or suspected something about this new curtain. I suppose, he was totally engrossed in his thought process.

Finally, I sighed. He went away and his robe lurking behind him. I pulled my hair which were hanging on the pole and got my ear attached to the wall of the queen's room. Suddenly, the door got closed and I wasn't able to see or hear anything. Finally, I went back outside the corridor and saw a set of stairs leading downwards, probably underground.

It was a bit dark in here and I felt something crawling over me. I screamed with terror and ran until I reached the light. It was a huge…open space. It didn't seem like a room because it was too big to be called for that.

Then, I accidently saw something. It was, kind of, a board, an enormous board on which there was a tree. I can tell by looking at the tree that it was painted by some professional artist. And something was written there.

Then, I realized…Oh god! It was my family tree. I started running my eyes through the picture and I observed every bit of detail. After all these days, wandering in the palace, I really felt that now I found something worth use. I started to search out….

"First comes, Edmund Austen with Nathalie Jane Austen then, Gerad Austen and Sally Austen then, Gale Austen and Dorothy Niel Austen and finally, my parents but… what is this…." I stopped half-way.

My eyes gaped at what was so surprising. I saw that there was no mention of me. Instead, there was someone else; Martha was mentioned as the first daughter of my parents. Was I the second daughter or something like that? Or maybe my parents adopted me. No, it can't be true. I covered my face with both of my hands.

Then, suddenly, one thing struck my mind.

Perhaps…I am not born yet.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey! Who are you?" an intense voice called from behind.

I looked back instantly and saw that a boy was standing there on the threshold of this room and he was gazing at me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I think, I asked first." He spoke.

He seemed to be in his early twenties and had pale face, hazel eyes and was good looking. He stood there arms crossed in front of his chest. I stood there without uttering a word for a minute. I kept staring at him….

"Hey! Blondie…I think I asked you something. I need an answer. Who are you?" He spoke a bit louder this time. His voice echoed through the walls of the palace. I was completely terrified at what was happening. I instantly ran towards him and took a stick which was lying there to hit him. As I got closer, he probably knew and as I drove it towards him, he stopped it in the way and threw that stick. I grabbed his face and cupped his mouth to stop him from shrieking. Instead, he got hold of my face and stood there holding me there.

"I asked… who are you? Or I will take you to the king." He asked.

I instantly turned to face him and gazed into his intense and wrathful eyes with misery. I looked at him innocently.

"Hey! Please don't do this." I begged him.

"So, answer me." He ordered.

"Please, slow down... I will tell you everything." I asked him to calm down.

He finally nodded. I asked to him to sit down and I sat beside him.

"Listen, I am a new maid here. I know that you don't know me because I have joined here recently. You get that." I spoke.

"No, you're not." He said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because we don't employ maids under 18 years of age." He spoke.

"I am 18 years old." I said with confidence.

"So, why don't you want to meet the king if you are a normal maid?" he asked.

"I didn't say that?" I asked.

"You said on your own. Well, if there's not any problem then, should I take you to him?" He said.

For a second, I imagined, what will happen if I really went to the king. He would probably send me out of the palace and I will never find out what happened to me and my parents. This wasn't the only problem, because if he sent me out then I won't be able to go back to Flynn again. No, I didn't stand a chance; I didn't have to risk it. I will not meet the king at any cost. This boy could be my opportunity to all those things that I wanted to know. I've got to make him trust me.

"Okay…you are not foolish as I thought." I spoke.

"What?" he said.

"So, it's a long story and you need to have patience and a lot of time to hear that. First, tell me your name." I said.

"It's Dan." He spoke.

He seemed normal now.

"Hey! Dan…you seem like a good guy." I smiled at him.

"Would you please begin up with your story?" he urged me.

"Of course." I said.

I told him about me and about my family along with Flynn. I told about how I got in that tower and got separated from my parents. He heard my story calmly and sympathized to me at many times. He seemed a bit intelligent.

"So, this is your awfully amazing and long story." He spoke in the end of the story.

"Yeah." I said.

"Now. Can you trust me?" I asked.

"Um…Perhaps…." He said and smiled.

I smiled too.

"Well, can you tell me something about yourself." I asked.

I heard someone coming so I hid myself behind the curtain. He stood there.

"The queen needs to see you, your majesty." A guard came and spoke.

"I am coming." He spoke.

As the guard went away, he gestured me that we will meet again after sometime.


	6. Chapter 6

I watched him go through the door and as he went I came out of that curtain. I suddenly realized that I was awfully hungry and I really needed something to eat. I could eat anything right now. I wish I would have told him; probably he would have brought something. Perhaps, I have to find everything on my own. I sneaked out of the room and I saw that there was some kind of a store few blocks away. I ran for it and thank god, I entered finally without letting anyone catch me. I got there and saw that there were so many fruits beautifully decorated in a fruit basket. I thought if I picked one, no one would suspect. I picked some slices of green apple and blue berries. They were extremely delicious and tasted very special. I ate just the apple slices and the berries I kept for later. Probably, they weren't but because I was too hungry, they tasted extraordinary. I ate those slices in no time. I started going back to the family tree room and as I touched the family tree for just once, the vision got blurry and I fainted in that moment. I didn't know what happened after that. Perhaps, I was there on the floor for maybe two or three hours or probably more than that.

When I woke up I found some girls gazing at me. I was shocked to see their bewildered faces and their huge eyes fixed on me. I didn't want any of this. I instantly sat down.

"Miss, you may need to get ready. You are almost late." One of them spoke.

"For what?" I asked.

"Let's go Maria, Susan, and all the other girls and you may need to get ready, Miss. Don't be late. We have to go. Your dress is in the cupboard." Other one spoke and then they went off.

I heard the voice of their footsteps getting faded. I stood up and examined the room. It was too bright despite of the fact that it was night. But where was I? oh god….Not another mystery. It was too ridiculous.

Finally, I opened the cupboard and I saw a marvelous dress hanging which was of sky blue color with silver frills. I took out the dress and it was seriously AMAZING and EYE CATCHING. I have never seen such a beautiful dress in my whole life. Was this for me? I couldn't really consider it to be reality. I have never worn so beautiful dresses in my whole life. It was kind of a dream. The dress seemed to shine so much that it seemed to be made of diamonds.

I wore it and the most startling thing was that it fitted me perfectly. How did they know what size do I wear? I looked myself in the mirror and really I have never seen myself so beautiful and it was just super special for me. I wish my parents were here to see me and Flynn too. Probably, they were downstairs. I should hurry and those girls also said that. I haven't done my hair yet. I turned to see my hair and…OH MY GOD…they were short again. Not so much short as in the present time. I just brushed them and tucked some hair clips. It was a messy up do so; some parts of my hair fell on my face. Well, it looked pretty good. I tried to find my sandals but they were not here. Nothing was there which I could use as footwear and I went outside the room to find those girls which told me about my dress. They must know about my sandals too.

As I got out, a spotlight was instantly casted on me and I got extremely nervous at the time. Then, some kind of announcement on which I didn't paid much attention. I didn't look to the people. There was a stairway in front of me and then a massive grand hall in which couple dance was going on. It seemed as if they were waiting for me. As I stepped on the first stair, I felt something tickle in my legs. I lifted my gown a little bit and I saw that my sandals were in their right place. It was miraculous…actually, the whole thing was. I didn't have a proper look at them but I was sure that they were extremely beautiful. They seemed to be made of diamond. I started descending and I saw that all the eyes were fixed at me…or probably my dress.

I was almost there but I didn't know with whom I should dance. All were dancing in their separate pair. Then, from nowhere a fair handsome guy appeared. He reached out his hand for mine. I took his hand and he lifted me up in the air. That was actually OVERWHELMING.

"What's your name?" he asked.

I was about to say Rapunzel when somebody from behind distracted in between.

"Cinderella, you too are here. I thought you'd be at home, crying out your eyes." A fat girl spoke and then she started laughing.

"Leave her. Yeah, so I was asking, what's your name?" he asked winking his eyes at me.

"I am Cinderella, your majesty." I presumed him to be the prince and I liked the name which that girl said so I told him.

"Pretty name, just like you." He said smiling.

He was staring so hard at me that I was on the verge of blushing. I couldn't help it. He was just looking at me. I couldn't stare at him in the eye. It was getting too hard for me.

"They are looking at you." I tried to distract him that perhaps he may have a look at other people around us.

He didn't take off his eyes and kept staring hard at me. Instead, he gave me a smile and his eyes squinted a bit.

"Believe me, they are all looking at you." He said gently coming closer to me.

I started blushing and when he saw, he chuckled. I joined, too. He held me closer by my waist and I felt as if just we were dancing. For a moment, I felt that we were alone and nobody was around us. I looked at him in the eye and now, it was stronger than ever and I couldn't really break the contact. His eyes were of the same color as that of my dress, light blue. I recognized the song that was being played in the background. It was Hunger by Ross Copperman. It really suited the situation in which I was. I rested my head on his chest and we were kind of hugging each other. Two girls stared at me and I could see that their eyes were filled with envy.

After some time, the bell sounded and those girls from the room gestured me something. I couldn't interpret it.

"Hey, can you excuse me. My friends are calling me." I spoke to that guy who was dancing with me.

"Yeah, sure." He said.

I went towards the girls and they said that I've got to leave the party.

"But why?" I asked.

"This isn't your place." One of them spoke up.

"What?" I asked.

"So, where do I go?" I asked.

"Just go to your room and it will take you there." a girl spoke.

"Okay…as you say." I obeyed to what they said.

I went to the boy and told him that I couldn't stay in the party any longer. He tried to stop me. He cupped my face in his hands but I had to let go of him.

"I promise we will meet again." I told him.

"No…you can't leave. I've waited my whole life for you." He spoke frustratingly.

A thought came to my mind that we hardly knew each other but this guy standing in front of me was saying that he had waited a long time for me. How was it even possible? Anyways, I have to go. I tried to run and he came after me.

Those maids shouted at me that I've got to leave one sandal on the stair but I was in so much hurry that I didn't have the time to do so. I reached out for the door of my room and my maids shouted not to go without leaving the sandal.

"Don't leave miss, you get that. You are going to face many problems, otherwise." They said.

I didn't listen to them and I kept running.

I opened the door and a flashlight consumed me in it completely. I closed my eyes….


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes and saw that there was something green out here. I fidgeted a bit and then got up. There was too much light as compared to the ball room dance. It was a bit dimmer than this but I liked the way it was. I smiled unknowingly. There was everything green around me. I was probably in the middle of some forest. I can just see lots and lots of cherry trees around me. The flowers hadn't turned pink. I think it was monsoon time or summer perhaps. I didn't know much about them. Whatever season it was, seemed pretty cool. I laid there near a tree, under its cool shade. I started to feel dizzy and in a moment I fell asleep. It was quite and soothing….

After some time, I felt something fell on me. I opened my eyes and saw a Person standing in front of me who was continuously studying me. He was studying me so closely that I felt like I was an alien. Perhaps, I was a stranger to him. When, I opened my eyes properly and looked closer I remembered something. The prince, he was the prince who was dancing with me…in the room. I instantly stood up. I saw his dress and it was perfect as that of the room. I lowered my eyes towards the ground. I actually wanted to run away. Although, the guy seemed good but I really wanted to go home.

"You…what are you…now I won't EVER let you go." he spoke holding my hand.

"What are you doing?" I said backing off as he came closer.

"Cinderella, I have been looking for you, my whole life and now you are just going to shut me out." he said miserably.

Although, I felt sad for the guy but I can't be with someone whom I didn't even knew of.

"First tell me who are you?" I asked.

"Look at me. Don't you remember me? We met for the first time in the woods." He spoke gently trying to come closer but staying away a bit due to my crazy attitude.

"I am really sorry, but I don't remember what you are saying. And neither do I remember who you are?" I said.

I started to move but he held me by my waist and drove me closer towards him. I felt a gush of wind brush my cheek. Our noses brushed each other and we were inches apart. I triedt o bakaway but it seemed as if his grip was too hard to break off.

"Let me go." I ordered.

He instantly let go of me and looked at me weakly. I could sense his heart aching.

"Look…I know it is hard but you need to trust me. I don't know where I am and why am I actually here? I really don't know anything. It didn't mean to hurt you." I apologized.

"You are still you, the kind hearted princess who dwells in my heart." He said smiling feebly.

"I feel very sorry for you but seriously, there is nothing that I can do for you." I spoke.

When we were standing there, I felt something felling on us. I looked up and saw that they were rose petals. Who the hell was doing that? It was so dramatic. He started laughing.

"Is this any of your stupid tricks?" I asked him.

"This happens because of god's will. No human has control over it and this kind of rain happens only for true love." He spoke.

It was really irritating. Suddenly, the atmosphere got dim. It turned into dark in no time. I can't even see his face. Suddenly I felt water over my face.

"Wake up, sweetheart." I heard a female voice.

"Whoa…who is this?" I spoke.

I opened my eyes and realized that it was some old lady in front of me. Was this all a dream? Thank god….


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys…I will be back in some days but I need to know that should I continue this story.

I need to know this…please guys tell me.


	9. Chapter 9

I found myself in a broken house. I rubbed my eyes and saw an old woman standing up in front of me. She was wearing white apron which was covered with dirt. She took off her apron and revealed the dress behind it. It was a knee length gown which had frills at the end. I looked at her and she gazed back at me.

"Who are you? And what is this place?" I asked.

"Don't worry, child." She said.

I got up from the broken bed which was creaking with my every move. I hated the sound.

"Hey…you are hurt. Don't move…!" She spoke.

"What? Where am I?" I spoke.

"You're in Woodbury plains." She spoke.

"Which place is this?" I asked.

"It's my house." She said smiling.

"So, what am I doing in here?" I asked confusingly.

"I brought you here." She spoke casually.

I let out a short gasp.

"What? Why and who are you? How could you…." I spoke but she interrupted in between.

"Shut your mouth…! You speak too much. I brought you here because I wanted to keep you safe." She said.

"What, from whom?" I asked.

"You don't know, sweetie. There are a whole lot of things going on outside. It's full of horrible and frightening things." She said.

I didn't believe her….

I kept sitting there silently and I fell asleep again. She woke me after some hours and asked me to get a shower.

I went in for a deep shower and cleansed myself thoroughly. It felt really good. I saw a dress lying there on the bed for me. I picked it up and wore the dress. It was much like a frock with frills at the bottom and went in upward position. I swished my frock from side to side and the frills gently went with the flow. I didn't notice anybody come in and I saw someone's feet beside me. When I looked up, I saw her standing over there, the old woman. I stopped at once.

"Hey…you haven't told me yet who are you?" I asked.

"I am Anastasia." She said straightening her back with grace.

"Cool…" I spoke.

I wondered why she didn't ask me to introduce myself to her.

"So, what is that for what you want me to get ready?" I asked.

"I need to take you somewhere." She said.

"Where?" I asked.

"You'll see…." She said.

I wasn't sure about what she was talking. She has so calm and serene expressions all the time that it didn't feel wrong to trust her.


	10. Chapter 10

We were strolling in the woods. It was daytime, a sunny day. The old woman seemed weak but she was pacing faster than I have thought she could. I couldn't see anything past the trees.

"Hey…is there a name of place where you are taking me?" I asked but she didn't answer.

Then, we kept on walking silently. All I could hear was the sound of leaves that were being crushed down our feet. It was a bit difficult to pace up with her but I managed somehow. After walking for an hour, we reached somewhere out of the forest. I was panting but she didn't even stop for a minute. Her legs kept moving like a robot. I was afraid that I may get lost so; I tried to keep up with her. The sun was burning on our head; I looked up and saw a huge palace. It was extremely beautiful. I thought as if, it came out of the blue because until now, we were walking aimlessly. I kept looking at the palace with my mouth wide open and kept following her lead. Now, I knew where she was taking me. It was a palace. There was so much greenery around the palace and I would really love to be in that palace, to roam in the gardens….

When we reached the gate, the old woman whispered something in the guard's ear and he opened the massive gate and I let out a gasp.

We reached the hall and there were four chairs in front of me but I could see only three people sitting in front of me.

"That on, in the middle is King Darkins. On his both sides are his sons. One of them, sitting on his left, is Prince Christopher. Other one is Prince Gerad. You must show respect to each of them." She spoke.

"Where is the queen and the princesses?" I asked curiously.

"The queen has died last year and there is no princess." She said.

The King seemed experienced, bold, strong and a bit wrathful too. The prince looked charming and calm. I couldn't assure by just looking at their faces. But why did she bring me here?

"You wait here…." She said

"But…." She didn't listen to me and went towards the king and the princes. There was a short conversation between them and then they all started to face me like I was an alien. I wondered what she could have said to them. The king stood up and the princes too.

"Come in front." He spoke.

I was startled at the bold and intense voice and as I guessed, he was perhaps, wrathful too.

I went towards them. The eyes of all those people along with Anastasia were fixed on me. I felt quite awkward and was afraid if I may slip something due to my nervousness.

"Your highness." I bowed before the king.

I caught both of the Princes staring at me with awe fluttering in their eyes. I rolled my eyes as I noticed those silly expressions of them.

"Princess Emerald, we accept your request but in my thinking, a challenge between the choices would be more suitable." The king said.

He looked sideways towards his sons and they nodded while looking at me and didn't look at the king. The old woman spoke something again. I tried to hear but I couldn't.

"What are you talking about?" I asked facing the king.

Anastasia looked at me with terror as if I had done something really bad, probably, disrespected the king, in her opinion.

"I know, dear, you are worried about the rules. Don't worry as you are the only girl, the choice is between my sons." He spoke and grinned at me.

I knew there was something very bad being planned with me. Were they planning a conspiracy? I couldn't let this happen. I had to get to the root of it. What was it exactly?

"What choice and what rules?" I asked, a bit louder this time, my voice echoing through the walls of the palace.

"Anastasia, you may leave." The king ordered.

As she started to leave, a tint of dread went back through my spine. I was alone in this hall with these strangers which didn't even seem to have their mental control.

I stared at Anastasia who didn't look at me for a second and kept on walking. It seemed as we were strangers and didn't know each other.

"Anastasia, where are you going? You brought me here and you are the one…." I spoke.

I kept walking behind her in order to get rid of this situation and this palace but she didn't even turn.

"Shut up and get back to your place." The king demanded.

I didn't stop and kept on running. My plan was to get out of this palace somehow and hide in the woods. But it didn't seem to work out because I was captured beforehand by some people. They grabbed me by my hand. Those people came from behind the door and captured me. I felt like a prisoner.

"Release me…release me at once." I demanded.

I could feel my face burning hot red with anger.

The king laughed, "If you behave like yourself, you'll get the same in return."

"So, what's exactly that you want?" I asked.

"We want a lot but right now, we want you to be silent and try not to run." He said grinning.

I stopped struggling and the guards released me.


End file.
